


all my own stunts

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, F/F, i dont know what this is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: In which Lana is a wannabe ballerina-slash-model-slash-muse and Marina lets her be the subject of a high school photography project.some details loosely inspired by key lyrics in "all my own stunts" by arctic monkeys.





	all my own stunts

**Author's Note:**

> IS ANYONE ELSE OUT THERE CRYING ABOUT THE REALITY OF LARINA RN OR JUST ME??
> 
> anyways. this is really fucking ... idk what so just. if u hate it pretend i wrote it while drunk. i didnt, but, pretend. thank.

Saturday nights between the girls consisted of publicized secrecy, of knowing glances exchanged across large rooms, of cherry red lipgloss and sweet pink bubblegum transferred from one mouth to another.

(Marina quite enjoyed how the bubblegum matched what hid beneath Lana's undergarments. Enjoyed it a lot, really.)

The first time, they'd simply stayed in Lana's room. A pink blanket laid across their cotton-soft bodies as some old cowboy film played on Lana's laptop. Neither of them had much interest in it, but found more comfort in holding hands beneath the covers. Marina threw popcorn into the air and Lana caught it in her mouth as grey clouds rolled in the sky outside.

The second time, Lana had put on a show for Marina. Not one of sexual nature, but one that exhibited long-buried talents of her childhood. She tied her pointe shoes up around her ankles and spun around and around the spacious garage-turned-studio. Marina sat on a lawn chair sipping cherry cola as Lana lost herself in Mozart's third symphony. Around, around, around. The spinning never ceased, even after the music had ended.

The third Saturday they spent together consisted of illegally obtained cigarettes and Marina's digital camera. Lana had offered to model for her new photography project, focusing on romanticism of the self-destruction of teenage lives. Lana had never touched a cigarette in her life. She coughed and grimaced after Marina got the perfect shot, and Marina promised to never let her touch one again.

The fourth time around, they both wore their best gowns - and went rollerskating. They held hands as they skated around the rink again and again, trying to keep each other from falling. They couldn't dirty their dresses, you see - and they didn't, not even when they returned to Lana's empty house and discarded them to the floor for more strenuous activities. Romanticized, still.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im a sucker for high school au larina? i think it's the only form of larina ive ever written, ever. lmao.
> 
> ill change that... @ some point. zzz


End file.
